Honeyworks Series: My First Picture
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Based from CHiCO and Honeyworks's Assertion of Heart and Hatsukoi no Ehon. "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku akan melindungi sahabatku, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku…" *Summary ancur* *Warning Inside* *Mind to Read?*


**Hello all! Saya buat Honeyworks lagi nih *terus?* yah…saya tau, saya masih belum mem-post another story dari fict tentang Gempa dan Ochobot, lalu sequel kisah Halilintar dan Yaya juga. Well…ingat ketika saya bilang tinggal menunggu waktu dulu untuk mem-post sequel Good Morning? Yeah…waktunya masih belum tepat. Saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sepertinya sequelnya akan di post setelah another story Gempa dan Ochobot (yang entah kapan akan di post).**

 **Ehm, baiklah, fict kali ini saya ambil dari gabungan dua video Honeyworks yang berbeda: Assertion of Heart yang merupakan kolaborasi CHiCO with Honeyworks, dan Hatsukoi no Ehon atau Book of First Love yang dinyanyikan oleh Gumi. Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Monsta, Hatsukoi no Ehon dan Assertion of Heart milik Honeyworks and CHiCO**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Pair: Taufan x Ying**

 **Warning: Abal, no humor, non-elemental siblings, Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Alur gaje, dll... O iya, sekedar catatan, anggap aja SMA Pulau Rintis itu desainnya sama kayak sekolah Jepang, yah…karena ini keperluan cerita. Terima kasih :D**

 **All Right, Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Aku menapakkan kaki ku di atas atap sekolah, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati pagar pembatas di tepi atap. Aku memegang tiang pagar itu erat, sambil memandang pemandangan sekolah dari atas dengan sendu.

Rasanya aku ingin melompat dan membiarkan tubuhku meregang nyawa di tempat ini. Tapi…aku bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan itu hanya karena alasan semacam ini. Lagipula, apa kata teman-temanku nanti kalo aku harus pergi dari kehidupan mereka dengan cara ini?

Aku terlihat dramatis sekali…aku yakin kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai aku bisa seperti ini.

Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan memberitau kalian.

* * *

 _3 jam yang lalu, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.07.A.M_

"Hah…entah kenapa tidak ada yang mau memakan biskuitku. Adikku saja lari ketakutan sambil menangis ketika memakan satu," curhat sahabatku yang menempati kelas II-C, Yaya.

"Aku rasa itu masuk akal," tanggapku seadanya.

"Hee? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Ying?" Yaya tampak kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Eh, itu dia,"

"Cih…sok sekali ya dia?"

"Dasar…hanya karena dia anggota OSIS sampai belagu begitu,"

Aku menatap lirih sekeliling koridor, memperhatikan sekumpulan gadis-gadis sepanjang jalan yang tampak berbisik-bisik sambil melirik-lirik ke arah kami-ah, lebih tepatnya Yaya.

Memang, Yaya itu baik, cerdas, ramah, dan anggota OSIS.

Hal itu membuatnya cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki dan banyak disukai guru. Sifat ramahnya itu juga membuatnya bisa mendapatkan banyak teman.

Tapi bukan berarti, tidak akan ada yang membencinya-atau lebih tepatnya, iri padanya.

Itu sebabnya gadis-gadis itu selalu berbisik-bisik dan menatap tidak suka kepada Yaya, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jadi target bully.

Aku melirik iba kepada Yaya yang masih setia memang senyum cerah.

Ah…kenapa mereka begitu tega kepada sahabatku yang baik hati ini? Tapi setidaknya coba lihat sisi baiknya, orang yang memiliki haters berarti adalah orang yang memiliki derajat tinggi.

"Yaya, aku…"

"Eh? Halilintar?" ucapanku terpotong, karena tiba-tiba saja Halilintar, salah satu cowok populer di sekolahku dengan ciri khas topi berwarna hitam bermotif petir merah datang menghampiri kami-wajahnya masih _expressionless_ seperti biasa tentu saja.

"Hn…kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Halilintar.

"Uh…iya…?" jawab Yaya ragu.

Halilintar mendesah pelan kemudian berbalik, "Ayo," ucap Halilintar. Yaya tampak terpaku, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya mengernyit heran.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" Halilintar bersuara lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Eh…iya!" Yaya dengan kikuk langsung maju mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Halilintar.

"Eh…ketemu lagi saat jam istirahat ya. Dah," pamit Yaya padaku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Aku sempat melihat sekilas Halilintar menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangguk samar. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian aku menyadari, itu kode Halilintar yang mengatakan, "Serahkan saja padaku," atau semacamnya.

Aku kembali mengernyit, sejak kapan Yaya dan Halilintar menjadi sedekat itu?

Tapi sepertinya Halilintar juga menyadari tatapan benci dari orang-orang pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Hmm…sudah kuduga Halilintar memang orang baik. Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku kasih tau Halilintar saja ya, kalo Yaya sebenarnya menyukainya? Ah…mending jangan deh.

Aku tidak ingin memakan biskuit buatannya itu selama aku masih hidup.

.

.

.

 _10.00.A.M_

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, aku segera bergegas keluar kelas untuk menemui Yaya-tentu saja setelah memperbaiki letak bando kuning-biru milikku.

.

.

.

"Yaya, ayo kita…" aku membuka pintu kelas II-C, dan langsung diam di depan kelas karena saat ini yang tampak dihadapanku adalah segerombol orang mengililingi meja Yaya.

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, dan dengan cepat berlari mendekati gerombolan siswa-siswi tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cepat.

"Itu…ada yang mengerjai Yaya. Lihat," seorang siswa menunjuk ke arah tangan Yaya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah.

Aku tentu saja terkejut. Kemudian buru-buru menerobos lebih dekat dan memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam laci mejanya.

"Paku…?" gumamku tak percaya melihat ada beberapa butir paku payung di dalam laci Yaya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, ini keterlaluan. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya?

"Sudahlah, Ying. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada yang sudah melaporkannya kepada guru," ucap Yaya mencoba menenangkan ku.

"Terus kau gimana? Sebaiknya kau ke UKS sekarang," ucapku sambil menatap Yaya serius.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini hanya luka kecil kok," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini keterlaluan…kenapa…kenapa harus kau yang jadi…" mataku terasa panas.

Entah kenapa aku mendadak menjadi ingat dengan masa laluku, dimana saat aku SMP, banyak terjadi insiden pem-bullyan seperti ini.

"Ying…?" aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yaya kemudian langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar kelas.

Aku merasa buruk.

Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kenapa bisa aku membiarkan sahabat pertamaku terluka seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak becus menjad seorang teman.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai tidak sadar kakiku membawaku ke atap sekolah yang biasanya sepi tersebut.

Well…begitulah.

Aku merasa seperti tidak pantas lagi untuk berbicara dengan Yaya. Aku hanya menatap sendu pemandangan di bawahku dalam diam.

Tanpa sadar air mata perlahan-lahan mulai menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…lagipula, tempat ini sepi, jadi aku pikir tidak apa-apa untuk meluapkan emosiku disini. Yah…meskipun aku tetap menangis tanpa suara.

Aku memang menyedihkan.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Yaya sekarang. Para gadis itu pasti akan semakin membullynya apalagi jika mereka mengetahui Yaya saat ini sedang dekat dengan Halilintar.

Menyedihkan…aku memang sangat menyedihkan…

.

.

.

Tidak!

Aku menghapus bekas air mata yang mulai mengering di pipiku kemudian menatap mantap ke arah langit biru yang sedikit dihiasi awan seputih kapas.

Aku punya cara…yah, sedikit berisiko, tapi setidaknya cara ini bisa menghindarkan Yaya dari bully gadis-gadis liar itu.

Huh…risikonya memang berat, tapi akan aku lakukan.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, ya, akan aku lakukan.

Demi sahabatku.

.

.

.

 _Next Day, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.07.A.M_

Kali ini aku berangkat sendirian tanpa Yaya. Aku mengiriminya pesan untuk berangkat duluan karena aku masih punya urusan. Ya, aku memang punya urusan, urusan untuk membereskan masalah bully yang menghantui Yaya.

Berpasang-pasang mata mulai tertuju padaku di koridor.

Aku sedikit merasa risih-itu karena aku ini sebenarnya cukup pemalu, tapi sifat itu sudah sedikit memudar saat masuk SMA, tapi bukan berarti sifatku itu akan hilang sepenuhnya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku kemudian mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas.

.

.

.

"Woah…kau lagi coba merubah penampilan ya?" aku mendelik kesal ke samping kananku, tampak seorang pemuda berjaket biru garis putih dengan topi senada yang dipakai miring, tampak menatapku dengan senyum menahan tawa.

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak boleh, huh?" jawabku ketus.

Pemuda disampingku hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya, membuatku semakin kesal melihat tingkahnya.

Pemuda itu adalah salah satu teman Halilintar, yang sialnya sekelas denganku.

Namanya Taufan, yang sampai sekarang tidak aku mengerti kenapa sampai bisa akrab dengan orang sedingin Halilintar.

Ah…tapi masih ada Gempa juga sih. Intinya persahabatan mereka bertiga itu aneh, karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang memiliki sifat yang sama-bahkan jauh bertolak kebelakang.

Dan Taufan, orangnya berisik, nyeleneh, seenaknya, cerewet, pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan.

Ditambah lagi dia duduk disampingku, itu membuatku harus bertahan tiap hari dari ledekan dan suara berisiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak cocok denganmu lho. Aku selalu berpikir selera berpakaianmu itu aneh, tapi aku tak menyangka akan seaneh ini. Hahahahaha!" Taufan berkomentar kemudian kembali tertawa.

Aku mendengus. Aku tau, aku tau, aku memang tidak cantik, dan tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan Yaya. Dan aku pikir Taufan tidak sepenuhnya salah kali ini.

Karena biasanya aku selalu menguncir dua rambutku kemudian dipadukan dengan bando kuning-biru favoritku, hari ini aku hanya memakai bando dan tidak menguncir rambutku.

Yah…ini sekedar untuk merubah penampilan. Tapi percayalah, aku tau penampilan seperti ini tidak cocok bagiku. Ditambah lagi kacamataku tidak aku pakai dan hanya dibiarkan menghiasi atas kepalaku.

Tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _10.00.A.M_

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian, karena lagi-lagi aku meminta Yaya untuk duluan saja ke kantin.

"Pfft…itu Ying kan?"

"Dia itu kan yang selalu bareng sama Yaya,"

"Idih…sok cantik banget sih jadi orang,"

"Iya, apa-apaan penampilannya itu?"

"Hahaha…yang biasa saja sudah jelek, apalagi yang ini,"

Aku hanya menghela napas mendengar bisikan-bisikan negatif tersebut dan hanya mengabaikannya, seolah itu hanya hembusan angin.

.

.

.

"Ying…? Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Yaya sambil mengernyit.

"Lagi mencoba merubah penampilan?" sambung Ochobot, yang merupakan adik perempuan Halilintar.

"Uh…tidak juga. Aku hanya…bosan," jawabku sedikit kikuk.

"Jelek ya?" sambungku mencoba memancing.

Yaya dan Ochobot sedikit tersentak kemudian saling berpandangan, "Uh…enggak kok…hanya umm…" Ochobot tampak gugup dan hanya membetulkan google di kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Iya…enggak. Tapi…aku lebih suka penampilan lamamu…gitu," jawab Yaya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, sepertinya memang penampilan ku yang sekarang tampak sangat buruk. Apalagi rambut mekarku kayak hantu karena tidak aku sisir.

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu ya," ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau marah?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Enggak kok. Aku hanya sudah kenyang dan agak malu dengan rambut begini. Aku duluan ya," aku memang tidak marah.

Toh aku melakukan ini memang bukan karena suruhan siapa-siapa.

Aku segera berlalu meninggalkan Yaya dan Ochobot yang masih menatapku dengan bingung.

Biarlah, nanti akan aku jelaskan pada mereka jika waktunya sudah tepat. Jika aku terus berada di dekat mereka, nanti Yaya akan kena bully lagi dan Ochobot yang tidak tau apa-apa juga akan terlibat.

"Lihat, itu dia lewat lagi!"

"Hih! Bikin sakit mata saja,"

"Iya, aku yakin dia pasti dekat-dekat dengan Yaya biar bisa ikutan populer,"

"Bisa saja dia juga memanfaatkan Yaya agar bisa dapat nilai bagus,"

"Benar-benar rendah,"

"Kasihan ya Yaya, karena punya teman kayak gitu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum getir, sepertinya rencanaku berhasil.

Mereka tidak lagi mem-bully Yaya, dan sebagai gantinya mereka menjadikan ku target yang baru.

Biarlah, Yaya itu reputasinya tinggi, dan dia juga baik hati.

Itu tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku, jadi biarkan saja aku yang kena bully, daripada harus sahabat baikku yang tak bersalah itu.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di kelas, dan sedikit terperangah melihat mejaku yang kotor, penuh coretan kata-kata kasar dan gambar-gambar aneh.

Aku bisa melihat salah satu tulisan yang ditulis pakai huruf capital diatas mejaku itu berbunyi 'DASAR JELEK! ENYAH SAJA KAU!'.

Aku hanya diam, aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga orang yang pemalu, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa seperti ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku sedikit tersentak karena ucapan tiba-tiba dari Taufan.

Aku segera menatapnya, berniat memarahinya, tapi tidak jadi begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Iya…?" jawabku ragu-ragu. Lagipula apa maksud pertanyaannya itu?

"Ah…gitu," Taufan mengangkat bahu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Itu sudah biasa. Kalo tidak mood, biasanya Taufan akan membolos.

Tapi aku penasaran, dia biasanya pergi kemana ya? seingatku Gempa bukanlah orang yang suka bolos sedangkan Halilintar hanya akan bolos jika kelelahan karena eskul karate.

Aku menghela napas.

Jika ditanya apa aku yakin dengan keputusanku ini, aku rasa iya. Demi Yaya, aku rela mengorbankan kehidupan sekolahku yang tak seberapa ini.

Aku kembali tersenyum getir, aku tidak menyesal karena aku berhasil menyelematkan sahabatku.

Tidak menyesal, benar-benar tidak menyesali apapun.

Tapi…kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini ya…?

.

.

.

 _4.00.P.M_

Sudah kuduga, Taufan akan membolos sampai jam pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?

Dan kenapa meski bolos nilai-nilainya tetap tinggi? Itu kan tidak adil.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, aku mengirim pesan pada Yaya untuk pulang duluan dengan alasan hari ini ada kegiatan club mendadak.

Aku yakin dia pasti curiga. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya besok.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangku, aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan segera menuju pintu keluar, sebelumnya aku sempat menatap sebentar mejaku yang penuh coretan tersebut.

Aku kemudian tersenyum tipis, mengangkat bahu, dan lanjut menuju pintu kelas.

Iya, ini keinginanku sendiri, aku tidak peduli jika mereka terus-menerus membicarakanku dan membongkar semua aibku.

Seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak takut jika itu menyangkut sahabat baikku.

Setidaknya, kali ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ah…dompetku," aku tersentak karena sadar dompetku masih ada di laci kelas.

Duh, untung saja aku belum meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku segera berlari kembali menuju kelas. Aku memang percaya dengan keamanan sekolah ini, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kelas, dan terdiam. Yah, aku terdiam.

Bukannya langsung maju dan memeriksa laci meja, aku hanya diam terpaku di ambang pintu.

Itu karena saat ini, Taufan, si pemuda berisik yang selalu seenaknya itu tampak sedang membersihkan mejaku dengan menggunakan sehelai kain basah.

Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, tapi buat apa dia membersihkan mejaku?

"Oh? Ying rupanya? Ada apa?" Taufan yang menyadari keberadaanku segera menoleh ke arahku, tak lupa senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tetap merasa aneh dengan sikapnya ini.

"Membersihkan meja," jawab Taufan pendek dengan wajah innocent.

Aku pun hanya facepalm melihatnya.

"Maksudku buat apa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk mentraktirmu," ucapku malas.

"Huh…memangnya aku ini cowok apaan sih? Aku melakukan ini karena kemauanku sendiri, tau," ucapnya sedikit cemberut.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba _Out Of Character_ begini.

"Umm…karena suka aja. Lagian mejamu adalah satu-satunya meja yang kotor di kelas ini. Kalo ketauan Cikgu Papa, pasti Cikgu akan mengira ini ulahku," jelas Taufan.

Aku sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya yang aneh itu.

"Makanya jahilnya jangan kebangetan," ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Eh? Kalo aku tidak menjahilimu, nanti kau itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum dan hanya akan menunduk malu kayak orang yang ikut kencan buta," jelas Taufan kembali dengan seringai jahilnya.

Kali ini aku cemberut, tapi mendesah karena yang dia katakan itu ada benarnya juga.

Jika Taufan tidak ada disampingku, mungkin saja aku tetaplah gadis pemalu yang tidak mau berbaur bersama orang lain.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin berkat Taufan ya sampai aku bisa seperti ini?

Jika seandainya aku masihlah diriku yang dulu, apa aku berani mengorbankan diriku demi Yaya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat karena sepertinya pikiranku mulai ngelantur, sampai melupakan tujuanku datang kesini.

"Aku mencari dompetku. Kau lihat, Taufan?" tanyaku.

"Oh? Maksudmu ini? Masih ada isinya lho. Padahal kalo kau tidak datang rencananya aku akan membawa dompet ini pulang," ucap Taufan dengan cengiran jahilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah dompet sedang berwarna biru bermotif bintang kuning.

"Jangan harap," ucapku ketus kemudian segera mengambil dompet itu dari tangannya kemudian menghela napas setelah melihatnya isinya masih utuh.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan tabunganku bulan ini ludes di tangan pemuda jahil itu jika seandainya aku telat datang sedikit saja.

"O iya, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Ikut aku," Taufan segera meletakkan kain pembersihnya di saku celananya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Oy, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku kaget.

"Sudah, ikut saja," ucapnya sekali lagi, masih dengan seringai jahilnya yang kadang terlihat menyebalkan itu.

Aku hanya cemberut dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya saja. Sebelumnya aku menatap meja belajarku dulu, yang tampak lebih bersih.

Memang coretan yang menggunakan tinta spidol itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang dan masih membekas, tapi tetap saja, rasanya menghilangkan tinta spidol tebal yang sudah mengeras hanya dengan menggunakan kain pembersih sampai seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Aku tidak habis pikir, saat bolos apa Taufan baru saja mendapat pencerahan sampai repot-repot membersihkan mejaku? Aku bahkan tidak begitu mempercayai alasannya tadi.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi tersebut mengikuti Taufan yang tampak berjalan santai di depanku.

Sambil mengikutinya, aku sempat mengingat saat pertama kali aku dan Taufan bertemu.

Yah…aku dan Taufan sudah sekelas semenjak kelas satu. Dan saat pertama kali bertemu, dia terus saja menjahiliku atau sekedar meledekku.

Awalnya aku yang terlalu pemalu hanya membiarkannya, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai kesal dan memutuskan untuk memberikannya pelajaran.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa menunjukkan wajahku di depan orang yang baru pertama kali aku temui.

Reaksinya sih, biasa-biasa saja.

Ah…'biasa' untuk ukuran Taufan itu maksudnya dia hanya tertawa lepas bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja seperti orang tidak waras.

Dan untuk pertama kali juga, aku bisa tertawa.

Ya, tertawa, tanpa memikirkan rasa maluku.

Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi lebih bisa bersosialisasi, dan juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Yaya, sahabatku semenjak SMP.

Aku menatap punggung teman sekelasku itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan ya, dalam menilai Taufan dari sudut pandang negatif?

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku setelah sadar kita sudah sampai di atap sekolah.

"Hehehe…ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan," ucapnya dengan cengiran secerah matahari sore yang satu jam lagi akan segera menyembunyikan dirinya di ufuk barat.

Taufan berjalan menuju tempat yang sebelumnya merupakan tempatku menyendiri sambil memikirkan nasib sahabatku.

"Itu…"

Aku hanya terpaku melihat sebuah gambar _doodle_ yang hampir memenuhi seperempat atap tersebut. Gambar itu didominasi warna hitam, kuning, biru, dan putih.

Aku bisa melihat _doodle_ itu adalah karikatur wajahku-yang berkacamata dan berkuncir dua, dengan tambahan karikatur wajah Taufan dan Yaya berukuran lebih kecil di bagian tepi.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Yah…aku hanya ingin saja. Jangan khawatir, aku menggunakan cat air jadi pasti gambar ini akan hilang ketika tersiram air," jelas Taufan.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa?" aku kembali bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Well…umm…" Taufan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan seulas senyum kikuk, tampak rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membandingkan dirimu dengan yang digambar itu. Dan jelas saja…gambarku lebih bagus," ucap Taufan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?!" bentakku kesal.

Aku tau aku tidak cantik, tapi apa-apaan katanya gambar doodlenya itu lebih bagus daripada wajahku yang jelas-jelas bukan gambar.

"Iya. Makanya, kalo mau tampak lebih bagus dari gambarku…" Taufan merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku yang kembali terpaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ini…" aku hanya menatap tak percaya sepasang ikat rambut berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan penguin kecil berwarna kuning.

Darimana dia tau aku suka penguin?

"Ayolah, ini mahal tau. Kalo kau tidak mau terima aku nangis nih," ucap Taufan dengan wajah cemberut di buat-buat.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan itu dan segera menerimanya.

Aku menatap sebentar ikat rambut lucu itu kemudian segera menguncir dua rambutku.

"Hmm…masih ada yang kurang," gumam Taufan seperti seorang tukang cukur rambut yang merasa tidak puas dengan hasil tata rambutnya.

Pemuda bertopi miring itu kemudian mendekat dan mengambil kacamataku yang terpasang di atas kepalaku.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan…" kalimatku kembali terpotong karena kacamataku kini telah terpasang di wajahku, dan jujur saja penglihatanku menjadi jauh lebih jelas sekarang.

Dan aku bisa melihat Taufan yang tampak menyeringai.

"Nah, ini baru Ying. Jujur saja sebelumnya aku merasa aneh melihatmu berpenampilan seperti tadi, lho," komentar Taufan.

Aku baru sadar, kini penampilanku sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi kali ini aku mendapatkan ikat rambut baru.

"Kau membelikanku ikat rambut hanya karena ingin aku berpenampilan biasa lagi?" ucapku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Umm…habis kalo aku ngomong langsung kau pasti tidak akan mau," ucap Taufan.

"Iya…mau gimana lagi?" ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pasti cemas dengan Yaya kan?" aku kembali terkejut, apa tingkahku begitu mudah di tebak sampai si pangeran jahil saja bisa mengetahuinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan masa sekolahmu demi Yaya. Karena jika ada yang berani macam-macam, aku yakin Halilintar pasti akan bertindak," ucap Taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku pikir aku bisa mempercayai ucapannya itu.

"Dan lagi, masih ada yang harus aku lakukan,"

CKREK!

Aku sedikit tersentak karena munculnya cahaya putih yang tiba-tiba masuk ke penglihatanku.

"Hihihi…aku dapat gambar pertama," ucapnya dengan senyum jahil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya yang tampak fotoku sedang memasang wajah bingung di layarnya.

"Mou! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentakku kesal karena pemuda itu baru saja memotretku yang sedang memasang wajah tidak elit.

"Kenapa? Menurutku ini bagus kok," ucap Taufan.

"Hah?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Bukankah dia bilang bahwa penampilanku sebelumnya aneh?

"Hehehe! Aku pikir kau manis kok, Ying. Dan akan lebih manis lagi kalo seperti ini," ucapnya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Blush!

A-apa? Apa katanya?! Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas begini…apa yang dia katakan?!

"T-terima kasih…" ucapku sambil membuang muka.

"Hmm. Sama-sama," sahutnya masih dengan nada bicara yang sama, kemudian ikut menatap matahari terbenam bersamaku.

Setelah berhasil meredam detak jantungku yang rasanya seperti baru selesai lari marathon, aku melirik pemuda disampingku yang masih nyengir sambil memperhatikan matahari.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, pemuda ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Aku sampai tidak bisa menebak apa saja yang akan dia lakukan, bahkan entah bagaimana caranya dia menggunakan cat air untuk menggambar wajahku di sini hanya dalam beberapa jam (aku rasa itu alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba membolos).

Aku tersenyum, kemudian segera mengulurkan tangan kananku. Aku melihat dia menatapku dengan bingung, dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Kau sudah membantuku hari ini…dan aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu…makanya…" aku berusaha berbicara senatural mungkin, sambil berharap dia tidak melihat rona merah di wajahku.

"Jadilah temanku!" ucapku dengan lantang.

Taufan sedikit tersentak, kemudian tersenyum.

Kali ini bukan cengiran jahil atau meledek, tapi benar-benar senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali aku lihat setelah mengenalnya selama dua tahun ini.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Kita kan sudah lama berteman. Tapi, yah…kayaknya baru resmi hari ini," candanya kemudian membalas uluran tanganku, atau lebih tepatnya, menyalamiku.

Aku kembali tersenyum, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Halilintar dan Gempa bisa dekat dengan pemuda jahil ini. Itu karena tingkah lakunya sulit di tebak, dan juga bisa menjadi obat penaik mood yang sempurna.

Sepertinya aku salah.

Taufan itu ternyata…memang baik.

"O iya, karena sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi teman, besok traktir aku ya," ucap Taufan merusak suasana sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Aku sweatdrop, sepertinya Taufan itu memanglah Taufan dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tapi ya sudahlah, toh itu yang aku sukai dari dia.

…

…

…

Eh?! Maksudku sebagai teman! Ya, sebagai teman. J-jangan mikir aneh-aneh kalian!

"Kalo begitu ayo kita buat kesepakatan," ucapku kembali mengundang perhatiannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hihihi. Kalo salah satu dari kita dalam masalah, atau setidaknya kita sulit menyampaikan sesuatu melalui kata-kata, kita gunakan _doodle_ ," ucapku.

Taufan terdiam, tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaranku, kemudian kembali memasang cengirannya, "Boleh saja," ucapnya.

"Kalo begitu, fix ya!" ucapku senang.

"Tentu. Jika itu membuatmu senang, aku juga akan ikut senang," ucap Taufan sambil mengedipkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku kembali merasa panas mendengar kata-katanya, tapi kemudian ikut tersenyum, "Umm," sahutku dengan gumaman pelan.

"Jaa, ayo kita pulang. Aku temani," ajak Taufan.

Aku hanya menangguk kecil kemudian mengikutinya yang sudah duluan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, kemudian memotret gambar _doodle_ yang digambar Taufan.

Aku tau gambar itu tak akan bertahan selamanya, itu sebabnya aku memotretnya dan menyimpannya di ponselku, menandakan bahwa kenangan antara aku dan Taufan, tidak akan pernah lenyap meskipun gambar itu lenyap sekalipun, itu adalah arti dari gambar pertama yang diberikannya padaku.

Aku kembali tersenyum, kemudian segera berlari keluar atap setelah mendapat panggilan dari Taufan yang tampaknya sedang menunggu.

Aku kembali merona memikirkan ucapan Taufan sebelumnya yang mengatakan aku manis.

Aku memang tidak cantik, tapi…apa benar aku manis? Uh…aku akan mencaritau hal itu nanti.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam kemudian melirik pemuda disampingku yang masih memasang senyum, kemudian aku kembali memandang lurus kedepan sambil berjanji.

Besok pasti akan aku selesaikan masalah sahabatku dengan caraku sendiri.

Pasti.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Woah! Fict ini kayaknya lebih panjang dibandingkan yang sebelumnya? Saya sendiri pun ga sadar udah sepanjang ini. Yah…fict ini memang fict Honeyworks pertama saya yang menggunakan referensi dua video Honeyworks yang berbeda. Tapi biarlah. Toh udah terjadi *plak!***

 **Dan apa fict ini juga nge-gantung? Romance nya kurang feel dan lebih menjurus ke friendship ya? Dan ada slight HaliYa juga. Bagi yang ingin tau, sebenarnya setting fict ini setelah fict Good Morning tetapi sebelum fict Answer for My Jealousy, makanya Yaya udah lumayan dekat dengan Halilintar dan Ochobot juga sudah muncul.**

 **Sequel? Yep, fict ini memang akan ada sequel dan another story, tapi tunggu setelah sequel HaliYa dan another story GemOcho di-post ya~! *wink!* *di lempar tomat busuk***

 **O iya sekedar tambahan, sebenarnya semua fict Honeyworks series saya itu ceritanya saling berurutan. Jika dibaca mulai dari fict Good Morning, terus fict ini, dan disambung dengan Answer for My Jealousy, pasti nyambung *plak!***

 **Dan setiap pair juga kisahnya jelas berbeda-beda. Kalo Halilintar dan Yaya kan memang udah saling suka tapi keduanya nggak menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, Gempa suka sama Ochobot, dan perasaan Ochobot nanti akan terjawab di another story GemOcho. Nah, kalo Taufan dan Ying, mereka kayaknya masih platonic ya? Ying kan, nggak ngomong apa-apa soal suka sama Taufan atau enggak, begitu pun Taufan. Tapi yah…lihat nanti deh di another story. Yang pasti hint-hint mereka sudah muncul di fict ini.**

 **Sampai disini saja bacotan Author yang ga penting ini, sampai jumpa di fict-fict selanjutnya. O iya, jika kalian memang tertarik dengan another story fict ini, tolong berikan review ya. Fict ini cukup berat nulisnya karena gabungan dari dua video. Jadi jika ada yang suka, another story fict ini akan saya buat, tapi kalo nggak ya, kayaknya langsung loncat ke sequelnya deh. Jadi tolong berikan review kalian ya, akan saya terima baik itu review mau pun flame. *bungkuk bungkuk***

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di fict-fict selanjutnya~!**

 **Review for Another Story please~?**


End file.
